


Got a Whole Lot of History

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Thiam Half-Birthday 2018 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Careers/Celebrity AU, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Historians, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Corey Bryant - Freeform, Museums, Security Guard Theo Raeken, Thiam Half Birthday, mentioned Derek Hale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 20:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14961302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Liam loves his job. He works at the Beacon Hills History Museum surrounded by the one thing he loves more than anything else in the world, history. At least until he meet the new security guard Theo Raeken and things start to change.





	Got a Whole Lot of History

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 2 of the Thiam Half-Birthday celebration "Careers/Celebrity AU"

  
[Banner by E_wolfwisegirl](https://ewolfwitchwisegirl.tumblr.com/)

 

Liam loves his job. He never thought he’d be able to say that but he truly does. He gets to spend his days working around his favorite subject and sometimes educating people on it. Sure, the pay might not be as good as it would be if he was a Doctor or something but it’s enough. It’s worth it to get to wake up every day and come into work and do something that makes him happy.

When Liam first started working at the Beacon Hills History Museum he’d just been a junior in high school and had a desk job. He got to greet people when they came in and sell them their tickets. Sometimes he would be faced with people who looked bored and didn’t want to be there, but other times there would be people that would look around the room in wonder and excitement. Those were the people Liam was always able to get to buy tickets to the bonus exhibits.

It was his excitement about his job that got him a promotion to doing guided tours. He’d really been in his element there. So much so that he did that job for 3 years before the museum’s Registrar announced he was retiring and put Liam’s name down for his replacement. Liam had expected some sort of debate or long interview process but all other higher ups had just nodded and agreed it was the best decision.

So now Liam spends his day, and some nights, in charge controlling the flow of catalogued materials in and out of the collection’s storage, as well as adding new materials to the collection and being responsible for digital and hard copies. He spends a lot of time alone, down in the bowels of the museum. But he thinks it’s worth it. He gets to work with culturally significant items and protect them as well as solve puzzles of records.

Sometimes he comes out and gives lectures or teach classes about areas that he’s particularly knowledgeable in. It’s during one of those lectures that he first sees him. Theo Raeken. He’d been newly hired to work security at the museum and due to Liam’s isolation he had yet to come across him. But oh he’d heard about him. His best friend Mason had all but ran into Liam’s dark office to tell him all about Theo. Liam had been hoping to catch a peak of the supposedly drop dead gorgeous security guard but hadn’t yet. Until that moment.

As soon as Liam laid eyes on him he knew he was doomed. Mason hadn’t been lying, the man was gorgeous. Liam had to fight to tear his eyes away and had been a little flustered when attempting to start his speech. It hadn’t helped that when he looked up he’d found Theo looking right at him, a smirk in place.

Liam starts seeing Theo more after that. He takes over doing the rounds that lead down to the depths of the museum. Usually Derek would do it, since none of the other security guards wanted to wander that far down. Apparently Theo doesn’t have a problem with it. It goes on for so long that Liam just becomes used to seeing Theo around, often carrying an extra cup of coffee and a smile.

Today Liam is so focused on his work that he doesn’t even notice the door opening and closing or the footsteps entering the room until there’s a cup of coffee being placed right in front of him, but thankfully not on any of his papers.

He looks up at Theo with a grateful smile and picks up the cup, “You’re the best, you know that?”

“The best at what though?” Theo asks, “The best at bringing you coffee? Or the best at making sure you don’t fall asleep?”

“The best at making sure I don’t lose my mind,” Liam says, “It gets lonely down here. I mean, don’t get me wrong. I love my work. But you’re usually the only other face I see most days.”

“And that doesn’t bother you?” Theo asks him, taking a seat in the chair next to his.

Liam shrugs, “No. As long as I get to see you, ‘I’m fine.”

“You like when I visit?”

Liam nods, smiling over at him as he takes a sip of his coffee, which is made exactly as he likes it, as always. “Seeing you is the best part of my day.”

“Mine too,” Theo whispers, then clears his throat, “Would you…”

“What?” Liam asks.

“Nothing, it doesn’t matter,” Theo moves to stand up but Liam stops him with a hand on his knee, “Liam?”

“What is it Theo?” Liam isn’t sure why but it feels important that he knows.

“I was just wondering if you wanted to see me outside of work?” Theo asks.

“Oh,” Liam says, “As umm… as friends? Or something else?”

Theo studies his face for a moment, clearly looking for something, “I was hoping as more than friends, like on a date or two or more. But if that’s not something you’re interested in…”

“It is!” Liam says quickly, “It is. I want that too.”

“Good. That’s good. Great.”

They sit there in silence, both drinking their coffee and exchanging glances and smiles.

“I’m not used to this,” Liam admits.

“Used to what?” Theo asks, “Talking to people.”

Liam rolls his eyes, “No, dating. I’ve never really done it?”

“You’ve never been on a date?” Theo asks, looking surprised.

Liam shakes his head, “No, I haven’t. I just spend a lot of time here or with Mason. I never really had much use for dating. I didn’t need it, not when I had all this history.”

“But you want to date now?”

“I want to date _you_ ,” Liam says, “I might love history but I love looking towards the future too, especially when it’s with you.”

“Why me?” Theo asks.

“I already told you seeing you is the best part of my day,” Liam tells him, “And it is. I love coming into work and knowing there’s a chance I’m going to get to see you. I love when you bring me coffee…”

“Because you love your coffee,” Theo cuts in.

“No because I love you,” Liam says, his eyes widening when he realizes what he’s said, “I mean. Um… Can we forget I said that?”

“Did you mean it?” Theo questions. When Liam nods Theo moves his hand to cover the one Liam still has on his knee, “Then why would I want to forget it when I love you too?”

“You do?”

Theo smiles, soft and fond, “Liam I have spent the past year coming down here to see you. It hasn’t been just to bring you coffee. Seeing you is the best part of _my_ day. And I’d really like that to happen outside of work.”

“It definitely can,” Liam says, “There are so many things I want to do that we can’t do here.”

“Jumping the gun a bit here, don’t you think?”

Liam feels his face heating up, “No! I just meant like date things. Things they don’t have at a museum. Not like _that_. Though I’d totally be interested if you are.”

Theo grins, “Let’s take it one step at a time here Li. You at least have to take me on a date first.”

“Yeah,” Liam nods, his own lips twitching up into a smile, “I can do that. This weekend?”

“Sounds good to me,” Theo says. Liam feels his heart speed up when Theo ducks his head and looks up at Liam through his lashes, “Just one more thing.”

“What is it?”

Theo leans in, slow enough for Liam to know what he’s aiming for so that Liam can pull away if he wants to. He doesn't. Liam has spent long enough pining for Theo. He’s not about to miss an opportunity to kiss him when he has the chance.

Theo’s lips are soft against his own, moving slowly as if he’s testing the waters. At least until Liam’s hand slips further up Theo’s thigh, causing Theo to gasp. Liam becomes grateful that he doesn’t have a camera in his office. Especially when Theo winds up in his lap, his hands fisted in Liam’s hair as the two make out, and Liam finally gets to appreciate Theo’s uniform up close and personal, especially the way it fits so perfectly around his ass.

“Well this was unexpected,” Mason’s voice sounds from the doorway.

Liam glances over at his best friend while Theo tucks his head against Liam’s neck, “Seriously Mase?”

“The thing between you two isn’t, obviously. We all saw that coming,” Mason says, “I just never figured you’d disgrace your beloved artifacts by having sex in your office.”

“We’re not having sex,” Liam mutters.

“Sure you’re not,” Mason says.

“Did you need something?” Liam asks, trying to be patient. It’s hard when he still has Theo’s weight on his lap, drawing his attention away.

“Derek was wondering why Theo was taking so long on his lunch break,” Mason tells them, “I said I’d come check in.”

“Tell him I got sick and had to go home,” Theo says, glancing over at Mason.

Mason raises an eyebrow in Liam’s direction, “Let me guess, you got sick too?”

“Yeah,” Liam says, “It must be contagious. You should be careful.”

“Uh huh. I’ll definitely be sure to be on the lookout,” Mason says, “Now get out of here. But don’t think this is going to be happening all the time.”

“It won’t,” Liam tells him, waiting for Theo to crawl off of his lap before standing up. He grabs his coat and his bag and then takes Theo’s hand as the pair make their way towards the door. He stops to lock it before letting Mason lead the way out, “You’re the best Mase, seriously.”

“Yeah well, you’re going to owe me,” Mason tells him, “I just happen to have my eye on my own security guard.”

“Corey?” Theo asks.

Mason nods, “Is it that obvious?”

“A bit,” Theo tells him, “But Corey is also pretty interested in you too. You should ask him out.”

Mason grins at the thought, “I will.”

Liam and Theo say their goodbyes to Mason then head towards the backdoor of the museum. Liam feels a rush going through him. He’s never taken off early from work before, at least not for something like this. He tries not to think about the work he’ll have to do tomorrow as he lets Theo lead him towards his truck. If he has to stay late tomorrow, fine. It’ll have been worth it to spend this time with Theo.

Liam meant what he told Theo earlier, he might love history but he also loves looking towards the future, especially now that his future involves Theo.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
